What Hurt's The Most
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: When the brother's battle a new villain Chris loses his life sending Martin into a depression causing him to quit the Wild Kratts team! When the villain reappears the Wild Kratts team try to convince Martin to rejoin them, he does after he's visited by his brother's ghost, but he doesn't accept the newest member of the team!
1. Chapter 1

**What Hurt's The Most:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The rain fell heavily, _so_ heavy at time's you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. He ignored the rain falling into his eyes as he ran after the man in front of him; he had already lost him once and _didn't_ want to do it again. Lightning lit up the night sky and in that minute, he saw the familiar figure of his younger brother running towards him from his right. Soon they were running side by side again as they closed in on the man they were chasing, they knew the rest of their team were closing in on their co-ordinate's and so they concentrated on catching up to the man and confronting him. They made it into a clearing; they stood back to back, as they tried to find the man who had disappeared once again. _Every_ noise made them turn ready for a fight, but they found _nothing_ finally they let down their guard and his younger brother wiped a hand through his short, brown hair as he looked around them before he spoke.

"Where _is_ he? We were right _behind_ him!"

"I _don't_ know? He's here somewhere I can _feel_ it!" He answered looking into the worried brown eyes of his brother. "Keep your eye's open Chris he's here _somewhere_!" As those word's left his lip's lightning flashed again and he saw the man charging out of the wood's straight at them, it happened so fast that he had _no_ time to warn his brother, before the man connected with them. He took the majority of the blow, all three fell to the ground, he slid across the wet ground stopping when he hit a tree, dazed he rolled onto his side trying to catch his breath and regain his senses. He couldn't hear anything and it scared him, he called out to his brother as he slowly got to his feet, he got no answer. As he walked back to the middle, of the clearing, he couldn't see his brother, or the man _anywhere_ and he became worried. He called to his brother, but continued to get no answer, until he heard a noise above him and looked up smiling as he found him.

"Hey bro! Thought I'd get a bird's eye view and see if I can see where he took off to!"

"Good idea! Any _luck_?" He asked as he wiped the rain out of his blue eyes, before he ran his hands through his short blond hair. "He _couldn't_ have gotten far!"

"Martin, you _okay_? You hit that tree back there pretty _hard_!"

"A little sore, but nothing broken!" He answered.

"_Aw_! How _sweet_!" A voice spoke from a few branches above them. "_Should_ I come back later? I _wouldn't_ want to ruin your touching brother moment!" The man mocked.

"It's over! Give up _now_!"

"_Oooh_, I'm so _scared_! Did you practice that speech in the mirror?"

"Enough stalling! You're finished!" He said smiling.

"_No_, I'm having too much _fun_! Farewell Kratt brothers!" The man said smiling as he began to climb higher up into the tree, just as they could hear the team getting closer in their flying ship the Tortuga. He watched as his younger brother who was already in the tree began climbing higher after him, he quickly climbed into the tree and began chasing after them. As he climbed, he could hear the two men above him, but _couldn't _see them suddenly lightning lit up the sky and he could see that his brother had reached the man and they were on the same large branch at the top. He went to call out to them when thunder ripped through the sky, he instinctively covered his ear's, when suddenly lightning flashed again hitting the tree branch the two men were on causing the branch to break sending them crashing to the ground. He screamed his brother's name as he watched helplessly as his brother fell to the ground, he quickly began climbing down. Once on the ground he saw the rest of the team racing from the ship towards them, he reached his brother's unmoving body first, and checked to see if he was breathing. He suddenly couldn't breathe as he felt _no_ pulse, he began crying as he held his brother's limp body tightly to him as he rocked speaking gently to him as he did, begging him to open his eye's and not leave him alone.

"Chris _please_ open your eyes! You _can't_ die and leave me here all _alone_! _Please_!?"

"Martin what _happened_?" Aviva asked upset as they knelt by them.

"He _fell_ from a tree!" He answered between his tears as he held Chris to him. "Aviva…you _need_ to help Chris! You…you _can't_ let him die!" Martin begged her as he held Chris' body out to her as she quickly scanned him, she hung her head sadly.

"Martin…I'm…" Aviva began, but Martin cut her off angrily through his tears.

"_Don't_ finish that sentence! _Just fix my brother Aviva_! I _need_ him to be alright!"

"Martin…it's too late, he's _gone_." Koki added gently as she touched his shoulder.

"_NO_! He's _not_ dead! He _can't_ leave me alone!" Martin said as he brought Chris closer to him, buried his face in his shoulder, and sobbed. The others hung their head's as their tears mixed with the rain, Martin clung to Chris' body refusing to let the other's touch Chris or him.

**A Week Later:**

The sun rose in the sky, he had been up most of the night and sat in the kitchen watching the sunrise a cup of coffee growing cold in his hands. He was _exhausted _physically, mentally, and emotionally! After his brother died, he withdrew into himself, he shut everyone out, he had lost his best friend his other half and _nothing_ could bring him back. The other's were as heartbroken, but they could _never_ understand what he was going through, the _guilt_ he carried _he_ was the older brother it was _his_ responsibility to keep Chris safe and he _failed_ him…it was _his_ fault his little brother was _dead_! The day's after his death went by in a blur for him, he knew the team had made the funeral arrangements for him and that it was today, but couldn't remember anything else. He put his cup back on the table and headed upstairs to get ready, he had just finished getting dressed when the doorbell rang; he took a deep breath and headed downstairs to answer it.

"Hi, Martin!" Aviva spoke when he opened the door. "How you holding up?"

"Where are Koki, and Jimmy?" He asked avoiding the question.

"They went ahead to the church to make sure everything was ready."

"I…I guess we _should_ go too?" Martin said sadly, as he grabbed his keys off the table and joined Aviva on the porch before he locked his door and they headed to her car she spoke.

"Martin, I just…"

"Save it Aviva _okay_? I _don't_ need to hear '_I'm sorry_' anymore!" Martin said sadly, she nodded, but said nothing else as they got into the car and drove in silence to the church. Once there Martin was surprised to see the many people there to remember his brother, and he smiled a little knowing how loved Chris had been, he waited for Aviva before they went into the church and met up with Koki, and Jimmy. Seeing him they both hugged him, he returned the hug tensely, then he began to walk to his seat when he stopped seeing the many pictures of Chris and himself, and felt his heart ache to see his face. He felt like he couldn't breathe so he began to walk towards the doors, people tried to stop him to give him their condolence's, but he excused himself and went outside. Once outside he walked across the parking lot to where bushes lined the sidewalk and threw up. After he was done he felt a gentle hand on his back, he was handed a napkin and wiped his mouth, before turning to find his sad, and worried friend's, Koki spoke gently to him.

"Here Martin I have some water!" She said as she handed him the paper cup.

"Thanks Koki." Martin said as he took the water and drank some.

"We're sorry about the pictures MK; we just wanted everyone to see…"

"It's _fine_ Jimmy really!" Martin spoke quickly cutting him off. "I…I guess we better get back inside!" Martin said as he sighed shakily.

"You ready to back?" Aviva asked gently.

"No, I'll _never_ be ready to say goodbye to Chris, but I guess I _don't_ have a choice!"

The funeral had been beautiful, Martin hadn't heard anything the other mourner's, and priest said he had starred at Chris' casket reliving happy memories with him growing up. At the end of the funeral, Aviva brought him out of his memories, to let him know they were moving onto the graveyard, he stood and without speaking, followed her out to her car. At the cemetery the priest spoke again, Martin's eye's never left the casket as it was lowered into the ground; he closed his eyes as his tear's fell. After the service was over Martin stood starring into the grave, he hadn't moved since the service ended and the team were worried. They joined him at the grave, he didn't acknowledge them as they stood together in their shared grief, Aviva put her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"I'm going to walk home!"

"From _here_? Martin, I'll drive you ho…"

"I _said_ I'll walk! I need to clear my head _anyway_!" Martin said as he turned and walked away without looking back.

That night Martin sat on his back deck looking at pictures of Chris, and him and as he looked at the ones of them with the team Martin felt lost, how was he _supposed_ to go on without his little brother? They were a team, and without Chris, they _weren't_ the Wild Kratt's! He made his mind up with _no_ hesitation to quit the team, he couldn't rescue animal's without his brother by his side, and he hoped the team understood and even if they _didn't_ he was done! The next morning he went to where the Tortuga sat waiting and went inside where he was greeted by Jimmy who noticed the boxes in Martin's hand.

"Hey Martin, what's with the boxes?"

"They're for our stuff! I'm packing up our room!" Martin said as he walked away.

"Your room? Why?" Jimmy asked upset.

"It's done Jimmy…_I'm_ done!" Martin said as he began putting their thing's into the boxes, his back to him. "I'm sorry!"

"Martin, can't we at least _talk_ about it please? Aviva and Koki will be back in…"

"There's _nothing_ to talk about!"

"What's going on?" Koki asked as she and Aviva returned.

"Martin's packing up their room! He just _quit_ the team!" Jimmy said upset.

"Is that true MK?" Aviva asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm done guy's I'm sorry!"

"_How_ can you just quit? What about the _team_? What about the _animal's_?" Koki asked.

"_Easy_! Look, I _can't_ do this anymore…not without _Chris_!" Martin said getting angry.

"Would Chris want you to just give up and quit?" Aviva asked upset.

"Leave _him_ out of this!" Martin said as he continued packing.

"Martin I thought we were a _team_…I thought we were _friend's_?" Jimmy asked.

"Why can't you just _accept_ it and move _on_!? Chris is gone! He isn't coming back, it's over…_we're_ over!" Martin yelled turning to face his three hurt friend's. "I've got packing to do!" He said as he shut the door, before he sat on his bed and sighed shakily as he felt the tear's fall silently.

Later that night he lay on his couch starring at the ceiling thinking of the fight with the team, he couldn't get the images of their hurt faces out of his head and grew angry. He had lost his brother, why couldn't they understand what he was going through? He sat up and went to go upstairs when the doorbell rang, he sighed as he answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded seeing his three, former friend's.

"We…we came to talk to you!" Aviva answered.

"There's _nothing_ to talk about! I told you I was _done_, why can't you _leave_ me alone?"

"We're your _friend's_ Martin!" Koki added. "_We_ lost him too and…"

"He was _my_ brother! You three have _no_ idea what I lost that night!" Martin yelled cutting her off. "I'm _not _going to change my mind, and you need to accept in and leave me the _hell_ alone!" Martin said slamming the door, he then slid down it and just cried wishing Chris was still with him.

**One Year Later:**

After his fight with the team, Martin tried to move on with his life…a life _without_ his brother. To truly move on Martin had no contact with the team; he ignored their phone calls, and letter's, when they came to his house he pretended he wasn't home. Soon they stopped trying and he felt more alone than ever, but he was still angry with them for not understanding how he felt. Despite what happened he still loved animal's and decided to take a job at a University that had wanted both brother's for a while now. He went and spoke with the Dean and was hired that day to teach animal studies, he faked his happiness as he shook the Dean's hand and thanked him before leaving. Time passed as it always does and Martin slowly began to function, month's later he found himself _slowly_ adjusting to life _without_ Chris.

The team also tried to move on after their fight with Martin, but it was hard they missed both brother's. For days after the fight, the team would call him, and write him letters, but Martin would ignore them. When they didn't get an answer that way they went to his house to see him, but they got the same response and he pretended he wasn't home. They continued to keep an eye on the animals around the world as a way of staying connected to the brother's. Life was _hard_ without their friend's, but knew they had to move on there was nothing they could do to change Martin's mind, everything had changed since Chris died. One day a year later Koki was doing a scan of the animal's like she did every morning, she wasn't expecting anything to be different, but this time the computer began to beep alerting her to a problem. She quickly called Jimmy and Aviva and they joined her at the screen, she pushed some buttons and they were shown where the problem was.

"Animal's are _disappearing_ in the African Savannah!" Koki announced.

"Who's taking them? Why now?" Jimmy asked all of them confused.

"I don't know, but we need to tell _Martin_! He's the _only_ one who can save them!"

"Aviva that's _not_ going to happen, you know that! He gave up after…you _know_ what!"

"I know JZ, but when he hears that animal's are disappearing he'll want to help!"

"I don't know Aviva? He made it _clear_ he was finished with saving animals!"

"Well, we _can't_ just sit back and let animal's keep disappearing! We need to at least try!"

"This is a bad…" Koki was cut off by someone knocking on the Tortuga's front door.

"I'll get it!" Aviva said as she hurried to the door. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, _wow_! It's really the Tortuga…I _found_ it!" The young man said smiling.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Aviva asked as Jimmy and Koki joined them.

"Right, sorry! My name is Ben Wright!"

"I'm Aviva, and this is Koki, and Jimmy! What can we do for you Ben?"

"I know about the animal's disappearing in the Savannah, and _I_ want to help!"

"How do you know about the animals?" Koki asked.

"May I come in and I'll explain everything?"

"Of course, come on in!" Aviva said leading the way into the Tortuga.

"_Wow_! It's even _cooler_ than _he_ described!" Ben said as they sat down.

"_He_? He _who_?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Oh, right sorry! See, two year's ago I met _Chris_ at a lecture he and his brother were giving. I wanted to meet _both_ brother's, they're of kind like my _role model's_…anyway I waited until it was over, but was disappointed when Martin became too sick to continue the lecture and had to leave."

"Oh, _yeah_ I remember that! Martin caught the flu, but wanted to do the lecture anyway, even though we tried to get him to stay home. He ended up coming back early and spent the next _week_ in bed!" Koki said smiling as they remembered.

"I did meet and talk to _Chris_; he was so nice and spent a half hour with me before he needed to go check on Martin. I was studying to become a marine biologist when I met him and he gave me some advice and told me that once I finished school to look them up and I could _join_ the brother's on an _actual rescue mission_! I graduated two day's ago, and found out you were in town, so here I' am!" Ben said smiling.

"Ben…umm…there's something we need to tell you?" Jimmy said sadly.

"What is it?"

"It's about _Chris_…I'm sorry, but he umm…he died over a year ago!" Aviva said sadly.

"I know!"

"You…you _do_?" Koki asked confused.

"Yeah, I heard about his death and was even at the funeral! I _didn't_ know the brother's personally, other than that brief meeting with Chris, so I just stayed in the background."

"How did you learn about the animals?" Koki asked.

"Oh, I kind of…maybe _hacked_ into your system three day's ago! I'm sorry, I just wanted to see where you guy's were and I came across the alert this morning."

"Ben, you _can't_ just hack into our system _anytime_ you want!" Aviva said upset.

"I know and I'm sorry! I'm here because I want to help Martin save the animal's, you know as a way of carrying on Chris' legacy! What do you say?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Ben…it's _not_ that easy!" Jimmy said gently.

"_What_? Why _not_? I'm _trained_, and I…wait, where's _Martin_?" Ben asked worried.

"That's what we're trying to tell you!" Aviva said.

"Wait…he's _not_ dea…"

"No, he's _alive_!" Jimmy added quickly.

"_Good_! You had me _worried_! _Where_ is he then?"

"Ben, after Chris died Martin took it really hard! He _quit_ the team, and gave up rescuing animals! He work's at the University now, we _haven't_ seen, or spoken to him since a couple of days after the funeral." Aviva answered sadly.

"Does he know about the animals?" Ben asked.

"No, not yet…we were just talking about telling him before you arrived." Koki said.

"He'll _change_ his mind once he find's out about the missing animals!"

"_How_ can you be so _sure_ Ben?"

"He's a _Kratt_, that's how I know!" Ben said smiling.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: I do not own Wild Kratt's, and I have nothing to do with their brand! Leave me a little review, thanks!***

**Chapter 2:**

He pulled his jacket closer to himself trying to keep warm as he walked the streets, trying to blend into the crowd's around him. He kicked the fallen leaves out of his path as he walked home; every now and then, he'd notice a young child starring at him and knew they recognized him. He'd smile and wave, both forced and fake, but to the child they were real and that made it okay to him. He wanted to get home and shut the world out, he had had a crappy day, first his car broke down, and then he spilt his lunch all over the floor when he went to sit down. What had been a crappy day, became a _really_ crappy one when as he was teaching his last class of the day, he had been showing slide's on the African Savannah and the animal's that lived there. Everything had been fine until he reached the last slide and he froze…there on the large screen was a picture of himself and Chris, from their last visit there. The room was silent as he starred at the picture, Chris had his arm around him and they both were smiling into the camera, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He turned away from the screen closing his eye's fighting the tear's, when one of his student's noticed him, asked if he was okay, he nodded, and took a deep breath before facing the class again. The same student meaning no harm asked who the man with him was and Martin turning off the projector spoke telling them he was his younger brother. They had wanted to know more about his brother and their adventure's, Martin was on the verge of tears, when thankfully the bell rang and everyone left him alone. As soon as the last student left he packed his thing's and left the building too, he couldn't believe how a _single_ photo was enough to drag him back down into his depression over Chris after working so hard to pull himself out. He walked the busy street's, deciding to stop and get a coffee before going home. As he walked to the closest coffee shop, he had the feeling that someone was following him; he turned and saw no one unusual so he continued walking. He _couldn't _shake the feeling and so he went into the coffee shop and watched as someone came in behind him and he realized, as he looked at them that they _had_ actually been _following_ him since he had left campus. He ordered his coffee and left, the person followed, he quickly headed for a crowd of people and got deliberately lost. The person followed looking for him, when they couldn't they began walking back the way they had come and this time Martin followed them. When they neared an alleyway Martin used this chance to confront his stalker, so he walked faster until he was right behind them. He grabbed the person by their arm and pulled them into the alley, he held the person's arm, as he angrily demanded to know who they were.

"_Alright_! _Who_ the hell are _you_ and _why_ are you following _me_?"

"Martin, it's _me_!" A female voice he'd know anywhere spoke.

"_Aviva_!" Martin asked shocked as he let her go and backed up.

"Yeah, it's me!" She answered as she took off her hood. "Surprise!" She said smiling.

"_Why_ were you following me?" Martin demanded.

"You _won't _answer our calls, or letters and when we come by you _won't_ see us!"

"So, you decide to _stalk_ me? Where are Jimmy, and Koki? They stalking me _too_?"

"No, this is the first time any of us of followed you I _swear_!" She answered.

"Okay, so why _now_ Aviva?" Martin said still angry.

"Martin animals are disappearing from the African Savannah! You're…"

"No!"

"_No_? Martin how can you turn your back on an animal in trouble?" She asked upset.

"I said _no_ and I meant it! Aviva _why_ is it so hard for you to just let go of the past?"

"Martin your life's work has been about saving animals! How can you just let _innocent_ animal's disappear?" She questioned him.

"Find someone else Aviva! I mean it, I'm done leave me alone!" Martin said as he turned to walk away, Aviva wouldn't just let him walk away like that so she spoke stopping him.

"What would _Chris_ say if he knew you were walking away?"

"_Leave him out of this_! You have _no_ idea what I live with _every day _Aviva, he was my best friend and _without_ him there is _no_ Wild Kratt's!" Martin yelled in her face, he then walked away leaving her standing there hurt by his words.

Later that night Martin sat on his back deck starring at the star's, an open photo album on his lap, he had been out there since he had gotten home three hour's earlier. As he was lost in his thought's he was startled by a male voice behind him, he jumped out of his chair. He spilt his coffee on himself, and knocked the album on the deck, he stood with his back against the railing as he starred at the man standing before him as the man spoke.

"You know I _never_ did like that picture!"

"How…what…when…you…" Martin stuttered unable to believe his eyes.

"I know I've been gone for awhile bro, but have you _forgotten_ how to speak?"

"You…you're supposed to be _dead_? _You're dead_!" Martin said.

"I' am, but I _couldn't_ watch you pull away from the living anymore Martin!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Martin, _you_ know what I'm talking about! You _completely_ cut yourself off from the team, and the rest of the world! Of all people, you push the team away? They're _family_ and…"

"No, Chris _you_ were my _family_! I haven't shut myself off from the world; I've been busy with work!" Martin said trying to defend himself.

"Oh, yeah your _job_! How you like working at a _University_? Never figured you'd give up rescuing animals for working in a stuffy University!"

"Yeah, well I _did_! Why can't everyone accept it and move on?" Martin said frustrated.

"Because it's _not _who you are Martin!" Chris said disappointed in him. "You're _not_ some stuffy, uptight professor!"

"Then _what_ am I?" Martin demanded.

"You're a _Wild Kratt_! You're _my_ older brother!" Chris said gently.

"_Not_ anymore!" Martin said picking up the album as he walked inside without looking back, he put the album away and went into the kitchen to refill his cup when Chris spoke.

"Martin, I _hate_ seeing you like this! You _belong_ with the team! Martin I know about those missing animal's, you know you're the _only_ one who can find them and stop whoever's taking them!"

"I'm _done_ saving animal's Chris and you all _need_ to accept that! I'm _happy_ now, just leave it alone!"

"You're _happy_?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, is that _so _hard to believe?" Martin answered.

"Martin, I'm your brother! I _know_ you're miserable, you _can't_ lie to me!"

"Look, I'm _done_! I'm _not _going back to the team and _no one _is going to convince me to! So, just drop it!" Martin said as he went upstairs.

"Martin, you _can't_ keep shutting people out! It's _not_ healthy!"

"No, what's _not_ healthy is seeing your _dead_ brother!" Martin said as he began changing.

"Martin, _don't_ do this please it's _crazy_!" Chris begged.

"You're right I _must_ be going _crazy_…I'm _arguing_ with my _dead_ brother!" Martin said as he turned off the light and got into bed. "Goodnight Chris!"

"Goodnight Martin!" Chris said sadly, as he watched his brother roll onto his side away from him.

**The Next Day:**

When Martin woke the next morning, there was no sign of Chris anywhere so he figured he had dreamed the whole thing and pushed the fight with Aviva from his mind as if it never happened. A couple hour's later Martin was at work, he was giving a lecture to his class when Chris appeared interrupting him of course only, he could see and hear Chris.

"_Wow_! You're even _more_ boring than Professor Clines, do you _remember_ him bro?"

"Oh, no it _was_ real!" Martin said.

"_What's_ real Professor Kratt?" One student asked confused.

"What? _Nothing_, sorry where were we?" Martin said as he began teaching again, trying to ignore his brother, but Chris wouldn't let him. "Are there any question's so far?"

"Yeah, _I_ have one!" Chris said smiling as he stood up and began following Martin closely. "_When_ did you _stop_ caring?"

"Go _away_! I'm _teaching_!" Martin whispered angrily.

"Professor _who_ are you talking too?"

"_No one_, sorry!" Martin said glaring at his brother who held his hand's up and backed away, letting Martin finish the rest of his class in peace as he watched him sadly.

Once class was over Chris finally spoke again, Martin ignored him, as he got ready for his next class, Chris knew his brother was miserable and wanted to help him fix things.

"You know you can _ignore_ me all you want, I'm a _ghost_ I can _outwait_ you!"

"Alright, _alright_! What do you _want_ Chris?" Martin asked giving in.

"I want you to be _happy_, and to do that you _need_ to do what you _love_!"

"What would _that_ be?" Martin asked tired of the same argument.

"Being part of the team, and _saving_ animals! You know I'm _right_, so just _agree_ now!"

"Chris…I'm tired of…"

"If you can _honestly_ tell me you're _truly_ happy with your life _right now _I'll leave and _never_ bug you again?"

"If I _can't_?"

"Then I'll _haunt_ you until you see how _right_ I was and you _rejoin_ the team!"

"_Okay_, fine if it'll get _rid_ of you…I'm _truly_…" Martin trailed off as he looked around and then looked back at Chris. "I'll go pack my _bags_!" Martin said sighing as he packed up his thing's and left to go home, Chris just smiled as he followed his brother home.

Two hour's later Martin was packed and was parked outside the Tortuga, Chris watched him, both of them sat in silence, finally Martin got out and grabbed his bags before heading for the Tortuga. He went inside and saw Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy sitting together with a young, brunette man neither had ever seen before, seeing him Jimmy spoke.

"_Martin_! You came _back_!"

"I'm going to put my things away then you can fill me in!" Martin said.

A half hour later Martin was done and sat on a chair starring at Chris' old bed and he sighed shakily, Chris came in and saw him he sat down beside him and spoke gently to him.

"You okay Martin?" He asked as he touched his shoulder.

"I'm _fine_!" Martin replied as he stood up and just walked out without another word.

"Martin, we're ready to go when you are?" Jimmy said smiling when Martin joined them. "Just say the word!"

"Let's go then!" Martin said without looking at him.

"Okay, I'm on it!" Jimmy said sadly looking at the other's before leaving the room.

"Alright, fill me in on what we know so far." Martin asked sitting in his chair.

"Well, we know that a pride of lion's, three rhino's, and two elephant's have disappeared in the two day's…" Ben began, but Martin cut him off.

"Hold on! _Who_ are you and _why_ are you sitting in _Chris'_ chair?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm Ben Wright; I'm the _newest_ member of the Wild Kratt's team!"

"_Newest member_?" Martin said confused as he looked at him and noticed not only was he sitting in Chris' chair, he was also wearing his Creature Power suit. "No!"

"_No_? What do you mean no?" Ben asked as Martin got up.

"I said _no_! We _don't_ need a new member, and you're _not_ replacing my brother! You're just a _kid_, go home Ben!" Martin said angrily as he turned and went to walk away, but Ben quickly stood and stopped him.

"_Wait_! _First_ off, I'm _not_ trying to replace Chris I'm trying to keep his legacy going! _Second_ of all, you _need_ me you can't do this alone, and _thirdly_ I'm not just some _kid_! I studied hard in school and I was always at the top of my class, and your brother even told me I could join you when I graduated! I know you lost your brother, but you need to let people help you!" Ben said upset. "Stop being so _angry_ at the world and let your friend's back into your heart!" Ben finished, everyone was quiet as they starred at Martin and Ben.

"_Fine_! You're still a kid and _I'm_ in charge got it? You do what I say or you're off the team understood?" Martin said.

"_Alright_! I _promise_ I'll do whatever you want and say!" Ben happily agreed.

"Good! Now let's go over everything we know!" Martin said as he sat back down.

A couple of hour's later they had gone over all they knew, they were almost at the Savannah when Koki's computer began to beep, she went to it and a few second's later she called them over. On the screen was a large jet below them hidden in the tree's, they all froze seeing it except Ben; they all looked at each other before they looked at Martin. Martin's eye's never left the screen, he was angry and had his hand's clenched at his side's, he didn't notice they were all starring at him, he had zoned out and was reliving the memory of Chris' death. Then without another word he walked out of the room, Jimmy went to go land while the other's starred at the screen in disbelief, Ben spoke.

"_Who_ is that? _Why_ did Martin get so worked up?"

"Ben it's time you know what happened to Chris." Aviva began as they all sat. "Over a year ago we were _here_ exploring, the brother's wanted to try out their new Creature Power Discs. We had been here for about three day's when animal's started disappearing; the _same_ one's that went missing now. The brother's spent two day's trying to figure out who was taking them and why, with no luck. Then on the third day Martin found the jet, it belonged to Thomas Stone, a scientist who was capturing animal's to test his new mind control drug's on, turning them into his personal army. The brother's broke in one night during a horrible thunderstorm, and freed the animals, when Stone found out he ran after they confronted him. They chased him, until they caught up with him in a clearing he had climbed a tree and so had Chris to look for him. After realizing where he was Chris climbed after him, Martin climbed the tree too, but Chris reached him first they were on the same branch at the top of the tree. Lightning struck the branch and both Chris, and Stone fell, Martin couldn't save him and watched his brother fall. When Martin reached Chris he was…" Aviva couldn't finish her tear's falling silently.

"He _died _because of the man we're after now? How did _he_ survive and _not_ Chris?"

"We don't know, our focus was on Chris and Martin." Koki added her tear's falling too.

"Martin was _devastated_, he's _never_ been the same since!" Aviva said.

"I _wouldn't_ be either if I had to watch _my_ brother fall to his death!" Ben replied sadly.

"Now that we know Stone's alive Martin will be going after him for _revenge_. He won't be thinking clearly." Jimmy said as he joined them. "What do we do now?"

Meanwhile after Martin left, the other's he went back to his room and began pacing angrily _Stone_ was _alive_ and his _brother_ was _dead_! Knowing Stone was alive changed _everything_, now he was going to find him and get revenge on him for what he did, and _no_ _one_ was going to stop him. As he paced he didn't notice Chris come in and he walked right through him, Chris felt his body after he passed through him and spoke smiling.

"_Whoa_, _now_ that was _weird_!"

"Go _away_ Chris!" Martin said turning to face him.

"_No_! Look, Martin I _know_ what you're thinking and I _don't_ like it! It's _too_ dangerous, _you_ could be _killed_ too!" Chris said upset.

"Chris you're my brother, and I love you, but _stay_ out of this!" Martin said as he began pacing again. "Stone, _isn't_ getting away with this!"

"Martin, I _don't_ want you to end up like me!" Chris begged.

"He _killed_ you, and I'm going to make him _pay_!" Martin said furious as he stormed out of the room Chris followed he called to Martin, but he just ignored him as he went outside.

**The Next Day:**

Martin was up before everyone else, he hadn't slept well the night before he kept dreaming of Chris' death and finally got up an hour before sunrise. He sat outside going over his plan's to track and then punish Stone, but he couldn't concentrate on anything, his mind in overdrive. He didn't realize Ben was up as well, he watched Martin, he _wanted_ more than anything for Martin to like him, and accept him as not only part of the team, but also as an equal. He knew from the moment he arrived at the Tortuga he would be living in Chris' shadow, and he was okay with that. He needed to prove to Martin he _deserved_ to be part of the team, and promised Martin he would help get his revenge on Stone. To do that he needed Martin to show him the rope's, and the way of the Wild Kratt's team, that though was _easier_ said than done! He watched as Martin, began pacing again and so he grabbed two lemonade's and headed outside to see if he could help.

"Hey, I thought you could use something to drink?" Ben said as he held out the drink.

"I'm _not_ thirsty!"

"It's lemonade!" Ben said smiling.

"Thanks!" Martin said as he took the drink and sat it on a rock beside him. "It's early, why aren't you still sleeping?"

"I'm an early riser, _always_ have been! I saw you and thought you could use the company?" Ben answered as he sat on a rock in front of Martin.

"I was just trying to work through my plan to track Stone."

"Want some help?"

"No, I need to figure it out on my own!"

"Two head's are better than one!" Ben said smiling.

"Look, Ben I _appreciate_ the offer, but it's still _no_!" Martin said.

"Okay then. I'll go see if the others are awake, and if not I'll just go do something in my room for awhile."

"Okay." Martin answered as Ben got up and left.

"He's _right _you know! He's a smart kid Martin, you need to _accept_ him as part of the team!" Chris said as he appeared.

"_Not_ this again Chris! Look, I accepted him as part of the team what _more_ do I need to do?" Martin replied frustrated.

"Martin, you _haven't_ really and you know it! Let him help, he knows what he's talking about!"

"Chris, you _need_ to let me handle this _my_ way! I _don't_ need you lecturing me alright?"

"Fine, but at least do me a _favour_ give the kid a break? He's _not_ the enemy, and you're treating him like he is!"

"_What_ do you want me to _do_?" Martin asked tired of the lectures.

"For starter's _quit_ treating him like he's below you! Secondly, I want you to _train_ him!"

"_What_?" Martin asked shocked.

"_Train_ him!" Chris said seriously, as he stood starring at his brother his arm's crossed.

"_No_!" Martin said angrily shaking his head. "_No way_!"

"Why _not_ Martin? He _need's_ to learn how to…"

"Chris I'm _not_ training him! I _won't_ do it and that's the _end_ of it!"

"Martin this is _crazy_! _How_ is he supposed to _help_ you if you won't train him?"

"That's my _point_ Chris! Do you _get_ it now? He _isn't_ going to help me!"

"Martin, it's _too_ dangerous to do it _alone_!" Chris said scared for Martin.

"I'm _not_ training him! _End_ of discussion!" Martin said as he walked away angrily, without looking back Chris called to him, but he didn't stop or turn around he just continued walking away.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: I still don't own, or have anything to do with the Wild Kratt's or their brand! Also leave me a review and let me know what you think of my story!***

**Chapter 3:**

After his blow out with Chris, Martin walked inside the Tortuga and headed straight for his room where he lay on his bed on his back and tried to forget about the fight. He couldn't understand why Chris wanted him to train the kid so bad, it didn't matter though he _wasn't_ doing it! As he was lost in his thought, someone knocked on his door, he got up and answered it and found Ben standing there smiling he spoke as he came in the room.

"Hey Martin, Aviva gave me some new Power disc's she just finished and I was _hoping_ you'd take me out for a little training? I'm _still_ getting used to the whole thing."

"Look, Ben I'm sorry, but I _can't_!" Martin said as he went and sat on his bed.

"_What_? Why _not_? _How_ am I going to learn if…"

"Ben, I'm sorry, but I _can't_ so you'll just have to figure it out on your own or something?" Martin said getting angry.

"Martin, you don't see me as an equal do you? You _still_ see me as just some _punk kid _trying to _replace_ your brother on the team!" Ben questioned angrily.

"Ben, that _isn't_ true!" Martin said trying to defend himself.

"Oh no, then _what_ is it?" Ben demanded as he stood in front of him arm's crossed.

"It's…it's…just _drop_ it Ben! I'm _not_ training you! I've got thing's to do!" Martin said as he walked away, Ben wasn't about to just give up no matter what happened.

"Martin, I'm _not_ going to take that excuse _anymore_! I'm _tired_ of being treated like I'm the _enemy_! I get it you lost your brother, and you want revenge, but _I_ didn't do it, and I'm _not_ trying to replace him damnit!" Ben yelled in Martin's face.

"_Back off Ben_! You know _nothing_ about my brother or I! This _isn't_ a game it's personal, he took my little brother from me and he _ruined_ my entire world…so I'm going to _ruin_ him!" Martin yelled as he walked away bumping purposely into Ben as he passed.

Later that day Martin paced in front of Koki's computer screen, starring at the picture's of Stone they had taken that morning by flying the Tortuga over the Savannah scanning the area for any sign of Stone's jet. He stopped pacing and leaned against the computer a hand on either side of the keyboard, he gripped it so tightly his knuckles were white.

"I know you're there! Save your breath, I'm _not_ changing my mind!" Martin said without turning around, his eye's never left Stone's face. "Go _bother_ someone else!"

"You know Martin, you're my brother and I love you, but you're being a real _jerk_!"

"That right?"

"Yeah Martin it is, and you _know_ it! This whole revenge thing has turned you into an _ass_! Martin please I'm asking you to _stop_!"

"Chris, I _already_ told you I'm _not_ stopping until Stone has suffered like you and I did!"

"Then _what_ huh?" Chris demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked looking at him finally.

"I'm talking about how even if you _do_ get your revenge on Stone, it _won't_ end there and you know it!"

"You have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" Martin said as he turned back to the screen. "I can't just sit back and let him live his life when he took your's!"

"Okay, so you get your revenge and Stone's gone…then what?" Chris asked.

"Then it's _over_!" Martin said turning to face him.

"_Really_? It _won't_ stop the hurt, and it _won't_ bring me back!" Chris said gently.

"I know that alright! I _don't_ need to be reminded over and over that you're dead! I was there Chris, and Stone will pay I promise you!" Martin said upset as he walked away again, he went outside and walked to a nearby rock and stood starring out at the animals.

**Two Day's Later:**

Martin became _obsessed_ with finding Stone, he was getting frustrated knowing he was somewhere on the Savannah and yet they _couldn't_ find him. He didn't talk to the team or Chris and they were all worried about him, Chris felt so _helpless_ all he could do was watch and listen as his brother withdrew deeper from their friend's. Two day's later everyone was sleeping, as dawn slowly approached Martin was at the computer again they had just intercepted a signal coming from Stone's jet that night and Martin was working on trying to figure out where it came from on the Savannah. Chris stood silently watching him; he was _so_ scared for Martin, but could do _nothing_ to stop him. Suddenly Martin stood up quickly startling Chris out of his thought's, the way Martin was smiling Chris knew he had found him.

"Martin, _please_ don't do this! I'm _begging_ you, it's _too_ dangerous!" Chris pleaded.

"Chris, I _don't_ expect you to understand, but I _need_ to do this for us! I'll be careful I _promise_!" Martin said as he put on his Creature suit and Creature pod.

"At least take _Ben_ with you, he…"

"_No_, look I'll be _fine_ Chris!" Martin said as he hugged Chris tightly, Chris didn't want to let go. "I've _never_ broken a promise to you before have I?" Martin asked pulling away.

"No, but this is _different_ Martin! Wait until the suns up or something please?"

"I can't, I'll use the early morning darkness for cover! I'll free the animal's first and then I'll go after Stone and I promise you he'll pay!" Martin said smiling as he took off out the door. Second's later Chris went outside to see Martin heading off into the direction the jet was hidden, he wasn't alone and Chris was relieved until he realized that even though Ben was with Martin, his brother had no idea he was following him. Ben was _secretly_ trailing Martin, and when he discovered him, he was going to be _furious_ at him.

A couple of hour's later Martin found the jet, and like he thought no one was around the early hour meant that Stone and his men were probably still asleep, after all they had nothing to worry about _no one_ knew the team was in the Savannah too. Martin used his binoculars to make sure no one was hiding anywhere, when he was sure no one was around he put his binoculars away before he slowly made his way to the jet, making sure to keep to the shadow's. Once at the jet he looked for a way inside when a male voice came from behind him, he jumped and turned around ready to fight until he saw Chris.

"_Don't_ sneak up on me like that Chris! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, I _didn't_ mean to scare you bro! I keep forgetting you can't hear me walk!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Martin asked calming down.

"I came to help; I can be your _lookout_ so to speak! There are advantages to having a ghost watch your back you know!" Chris said smiling.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is find a way inside. Got any idea's bro?"

"Let me see what I can find!" Chris said leaving as Martin kept a lookout. "I found an opening in the cargo bay, it's a tight fit, but you should be able to fit." Chris told him when he returned a few minute's later. "Come on I'll show you!"

Martin opened the small door, and before he went in Chris checked and made sure the coast was clear when Chris gave the okay he crawled inside and hid in the shadows.

"Okay, now to find where they're keeping the animals!" Martin said.

"What then? We're talking about some big animals!" Chris added.

"I'll figure it out once I'm there! Come on bro, I _always_ work better under pressure you know that!" Martin said smiling at him. "Now '_Ghost Boy_' help me figure out where they are!"

"Alright, _alright_ and _don't_ call me that again!" Chris said smiling as they took off.

They walked down the corridor; Chris led the way keeping a lookout for any danger, every time they came to a room Chris would check it out. Finally, after the fifth room Chris returned smiling and told him all the missing animals were in the same room.

"Are there any guard's?" Martin asked.

"No, there's no one in there!"

"_Perfect_!" Martin said as he checked the door and found it unlocked. "This _too_ easy!" Martin said looking at Chris nervously. "It shouldn't be this easy!"

"I _don't_ like this Martin, come on let's go! We'll meet up with the others and…"

"Chris calm down please! Look, they have no clue we're here and there's no one else around for miles, maybe they figured they were safe."

"Maybe, but it still feel's wrong to me! Stone isn't some _amateur_, he's too careful to just leave doors unlocked!" Chris said, he had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

"I'll unlock the cages, and then…" Before Martin could finish an alarm sounded throughout the jet. "I haven't _moved_! _I_ didn't set it off, _you_ must have!" Martin said as he quickly began unlocking the cages, the animals were anxious.

"I'm a _ghost_ Martin! I _can't_ set off anything!" Chris said.

"_There_! That's the _last_ one, I heard the front door's open so they'll get out them as the men try to come in! Come on let's go watch the show!" Martin said smiling as they quickly left the room, Chris in the lead as they did.

Once in the hall they saw chaos, animal's and men were all running down the one hall the animal's showed no interest in the men though as they sensed their freedom was only a few feet away, out the open door. Martin and Chris quickly snuck back to the door they had come in through, and went outside, where they watched all the animal's escape unharmed, and run away. As they watched Chris realized that he hadn't seen Ben since they arrived at the jet, he became worried as Martin brought up the alarm again.

"I _don't_ get it, _who_ set the alarm off?"

"Martin, I think I…"

"_Stone_!" Martin said cutting Chris off as Stone appeared outside. "He's sending all his men after the animals, once they're gone I'll get my _revenge_!"

"Martin, this…this feel's _wrong_! I'm _begging_ you _don't_ do this!" Chris said.

"They're _gone_!" Martin said smiling as he quickly, and quietly circled around the rock's until he was directly behind Stone who had his back turned, Stone spoke.

"Hello Martin!" He said smiling as he turned around.

"Hello Stone! Did you miss me?" Martin asked.

"_Still_ the same little, pain in the ass I remember!" Stone replied.

"You _haven't_ changed either I see!"

"I knew it was you when the alarm sounded and my prize animals were released! Why must you _always_ ruin my brilliant plans?" Stone asked angrily.

"It's _too_ much fun messing with you!" Martin said as he walked closer.

"Oooh, I _remember_ this game…you confront me and I run away!"

"_Or_ you could just surrender?"

"Now Martin where would the _fun_ be in that? Besides I _love_ games!" Stone said as he turned and jumped into one of the jeeps parked beside the jet. "_Game on Martin_!"

Stone drove away as Martin jumped into another jeep, and finding the key's in the glove box he took off after Stone, Chris sat beside him he was scared for Martin.

"Martin _wait_! _Don't_ do this, he want's you to follow him it's a _trap_!"

"Chris, I'm _not_ going to let him get away!" Martin said as they caught up to Stone.

"Martin something's wrong, why did he get out of a perfectly good _jeep_ and try to outrun you on _foot_?" Chris asked as they stopped behind Stone's jeep and got out too.

"Look, he blew a tire! Come on we can catch up with him on foot!" Martin said as they quickly ran after Stone, they had _no_ trouble catching up to him. They ran after him closing in with each step, until he ran into a clearing, both brother's froze, he spoke.

"What's the matter Martin?" Stone mocked as he starred at him smiling.

"It…it _can't_ be?" Martin said looking at Chris.

"Ah, you _do_ remember this place! I figured bringing you here would take the _fight_ out of you! Why not join me, the view from the cliff is _wonderful_!"

"Martin _don't_ do it! It's a trap, he'll _kill_ you too!" Chris pleaded.

"How could you have known where to go?" Martin asked as he walked into the clearing.

"Easy, I had a little help! You see the last time we were here, I had hidden a GPS transmitter near the tree earlier that day, I had spotted a pride of lion's near here and I wanted to be able to find them when I was ready. Anyway I left it here and after we started our little chase my GPS in the jeep picked up the signal and well…here we are!"

"It _doesn't_ change anything! It's just _you_ and _me_, and I'm finally going to get my _revenge_!" Martin said angrily.

"That's where you're _wrong_!"

"What…what are you talking about Stone?"

"Ben!" Chris said realizing what was happening, Martin looked at Chris confused.

"Bring our guest out!" Stone said smiling, his eye's never leaving Martin.

"Ben?" Martin said in shock as two, large men walked out of the tree's pushing a bound and gagged Ben in front of them, he fell to the ground in front of Stone who spoke.

"I see you two know each other! I recognized the little suit he was wearing, I'm surprised though!" Stone said as he motioned for the men to stand Ben up near the edge of the cliff.

"About _what_?" Martin asked as he clenched his fists.

"That little suit he's wearing, I've seen it somewhere before…ah, yes on your baby brother! What happened Martin you _replace_ Chris with a new little puke?" Stone mocked.

"_Screw you Stone_! Keep my brother's name out of your mouth!" Martin yelled furious as he lunged towards Stone, but he stopped when he saw the men nudge Ben closer to the edge. When he backed up Stone motioned for them to stop, he then turned back to Martin who was so torn between getting his revenge or saving Ben, Stone spoke smiling.

"What _do_ you _do_ young Martin? This _is_ a _tough_ choice huh? Hmm…you _could_ get your _revenge_ on me and young Ben _loses_ his life, _or_ you could _save_ Benny boy and _I_ get away…_again_! My, _my_ young Martin what do you _do_? Decision's, _decisions…_tick tock Martin my boy!" Stone continued to mock.

"You're a _coward_ Stone! Hiding behind your men, why not let Ben go and face me one on one like a _real_ man?" Martin said clenching his fists.

"Oh, Martin I' am disappointed! Is that really the best you could come up with? Did losing your baby brother make you _weak_?" Stone continued mocking him.

"Martin keep _calm_! This is what he want's, don't let him make you lose focus! Ben's life is in danger, and he need's you!" Chris said trying to keep his brother from making a mistake. "Don't let him get to you please!"

"So, what's it going to be Martin? Revenge, and Ben die's…or save the punk, and I get away?" Stone asked as he moved beside Ben, Martin starred at him. "_Can't_ choose? Well, then allow me to help…_toss him_!" Stone ordered smiling as Ben was tossed off the cliff.

"_No_!" Martin yelled, but was frozen to the ground as image's of Chris' death flashed before his eye's, hearing Ben hit the water though snapped him out of it. He ran to the edge of the cliff and without hesitation, he jumped into the water below, Chris with him.

Martin hit the water and quickly surfaced, he looked around trying to find Ben finally he spotted him struggling to stay above water as he tried to get untied, Martin swam towards him. Ben was getting weaker, and was about to go under again when he felt someone grab him from behind and hold him up, he opened his eye's and looked into the face of Martin. Martin held tight to him as they swam across the stream to the shore, once there Martin quickly took the gag off and untied him before he sat down to catch his breath he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to _you_! You _saved_ my life Martin!" Ben said gently.

"How did he find you?" Martin asked standing.

"I…I followed you!" Ben answered as he stood too.

"You _what_? I _told_ you to stay out of this it's too _dangerous_…and look what happened? You almost were _killed_ 'Chris' why _can't_ you do what I say?" Martin yelled.

"Did…did you just call me _Chris_?" Ben asked gently looking at Martin.

"No…no, I called you _Ben_! Now go back to the Tortuga, I'm going after Stone!"

"No!" Ben said starring at Martin.

"Did you just tell me _no_?" Martin asked getting angry as he walked up to Ben.

"Yeah, I did! I'm not letting you go after Stone by yourself! Would Chris?"

"_Stop_ talking about him! It's too dangerous Ben, he could actually _kill_ you this time! It's not _your_ fight, it's _mine_!" Martin yelled.

"You're _wrong_! Whether you want to accept it or not, we're a team and friends! I'm not going to let you face that lunatic alone Martin I'm sorry!" Ben said.

"I'm not going to let you put your life on the line Ben! Go back to the Tortuga!"

"Martin I know he took Chris from you, but if you go after him alone you could be _killed_ too! If it was Chris in this situation would you want him to go after him alone?"

"Martin listen to him, you know he's right!" Chris added gently.

"Fine, but stay close and you have to do whatever I say _got it_?"

"_Got it_! Come on let's go get your _bad guy_!" Ben said smiling as they took off after Stone.

A couple hour's later they were hiding in some bushes outside the jet once again, Stone was ordering his men to track down the animals and bring them back. He went into the jet and when the coast was clear Martin and Ben headed for the same door Martin had gone in through the first time. Once inside they headed for the main room, knowing they'd find Stone there, he'd be alone and they could finally stop him and get Martin's revenge. As they made their way down the corridor, they stopped and hid in the shadows as Stone walked past with two of his men. Stone was talking about how not only did he get rid of _Ben_, but had _actually_ gotten rid of _both_ brother's and now _no one _could stop him. Ben looked at Martin and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Ben and nodded sadly. They listened as Stone smugly told his men he was returning to the cliff to do some work while the men gathered up his animal's, so without being seen Martin and Ben quickly snuck away and left the jet. Once outside they ran to the cliff to wait for Stone to arrive so they could ambush him, and end this once for all. They made it to the cliff ahead of Stone and Martin told Ben they'd wait until Stone was distracted then they'd surprise him. They hid in the bushes in silence, a half-hour later Stone arrived he wasn't in any kind of rush, believing Martin and Ben to be dead. He sat down under the same tree Chris had fallen from, and began working on his laptop, Martin and Ben watched and waited for their moment. Chris crouched beside Martin, he felt a little better that at least Ben was with him, but until this was all over he couldn't help, but be worried, Martin spoke quietly.

"You _ready_ Ben?"

"Ready when you are Martin!" Ben whispered back.

"Let's _finish_ this!" Martin said as they quietly came out of the bushes. "Hello Stone! Did you miss _us_?" Martin said smiling, as Stone stood and faced them surprised.

"You…you two were supposed to have _died_! There's _no_ way you could have missed those _rocks_!" Stone said confused.

"_Aw_, Martin I think we've _broken_ him!" Ben said smiling.

"I think you're _right_ Ben!" Martin replied smiling back. "You ready to give up Stone, or do we _continue_ this little game?"

"You know Martin, I _don't_ like losing very much!" Stone said angrily.

"Give up Stone, you'll _never_ beat us! You _tried_ to kill us, and we didn't even get _hurt_! This time you _lose_!" Ben added.

"Let me make it _perfectly_ clear to you two…I _never_ lose!" Stone said as he charged Martin connecting hard knocking them into Ben as they fell to the ground.

"Not _again_! _Martin_!" Chris yelled scared remembering the night he died as he watched.

Martin slid into a rock hitting his head, knocking him out Chris raced to him while Ben rolled across the ground stopping in front of a tree, Stone had rolled across the ground ending up inches from Ben, both were momentarily stunned by the fall. Chris was scared when he couldn't get Martin to wake up, he tried everything as he watched Stone get up and walk up to Ben who was getting up, Stone punched Ben on the side of the face.

"I'm going to _enjoy_ killing you both _again_!" Stone said as he kicked Ben in the side as he lay on the ground after being hit. "Say _goodbye_ Ben!"

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: I don't own the Wild Kratt's or anything to do with their brand! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of my story, thanks!***

**Chapter 4:**

"Say _goodbye_ Ben!" Stone said as he pulled Ben to his feet, he then punched Ben in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. "This is too _easy_! At least the _Wild Ratt _put up a fight; it's like fighting a two year old with _you_!" Stone mocked hitting Ben again.

"Come on Martin _wake up _please! You're bleeding heavily; I _knew_ you'd get hurt! _Why_ didn't you listen to _me_?" Chris said as he cradled his brother's head on his lap.

"I'm _older_ that's why!" Martin answered wincing from the pain.

"_Martin_! You're _okay_!" Chris said smiling, as he helped Martin sit up and lean against the rock. "I thought you…" Chris trailed off unable to say it.

"I'll be _fine_ Chris!" Martin answered as he gently touched his head wincing. "Where's Ben and Stone?"

"Over by the tree, Stone's beating the _hell_ out of Ben! You _need_ to help him Martin!"

"Is he fighting back?" Martin asked trying to make the world stop spinning.

"He is _now_, look's like whatever Stone said to him made him _angry_ enough to fight back!" Chris said smirking. "You want help up?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Martin said as Chris slowly helped him. "Okay, you can let go!"

"You _sure_?" Chris asked Martin nodded slowly so he let him go and Martin almost fell, but Chris caught him before he could. "Martin, I think you're hurt _worse_ than we thought."

"I'm okay…_or_ I will be if I could _stop_ the world from _spinning_!" Martin assured him as he leaned against Chris. "How's Ben doing?"

"Stone has the upper hand, the kid look's like he's got _no_ more fight in him!"

"_I'm on it_!" Martin said as he took a deep breath and charged Stone from the side knocking them down, Martin landed beside Stone the fall drove the air out of him.

"I'm _through_ playing game's _Wild Ratt_!" Stone said as he got up and kicked Martin in the side. "Get _up_!" Stone yelled as he pulled Martin to his feet and punched him in stomach. "Not so _tough_ now are you?"

"_Screw_ you Stone! It's _not_ over yet!" Martin said as he quickly punched Stone in the face, surprising him. "Now it's _my_ turn!" Martin said as he punched Stone in the face again.

Stone fell to the ground on his back, and Martin stood over him smiling he then kicked Stone twice in the side. Martin was ready to finish this, he had _waited_ for this moment, and _now_ that it was here, all of Martin's pain disappeared and all he saw was _Stone_. Martin bent down and began punching Stone in the face, Stone fought back and knocked Martin off himself and he quickly began crawling away not realizing he was heading towards the edge of the cliff. Martin got up, caught Stone by the ankle, dragged him back to him, before he rolled him onto his back, and continued punching him. He suddenly heard two familiar voice's calling his name he stopped his fist in midair, as he turned to see Ben and Chris standing beside them looking at him sadly, Ben spoke.

"Martin, you _did_ it you got your _revenge_! Let him go, you _don't_ want to kill him!"

"He's _right_ Martin!" Chris began gently as they knelt beside him one on either side.

"You _aren't_ like him Martin! Let him go please, _don't_ let him do this!" Chris begged.

"I'm _not_ like you Stone! I'm _not_ a killer, it's _over_ we beat you!" Martin said putting his arm down, he let go of Stone and slowly and painfully got up, Ben spoke gently.

"You okay Martin?" He asked as he helped him stand, Martin looked at him sadly.

"I will be _now_!" Martin answered, as he looked at Stone before meeting Chris' eyes.

"Want help back to the Tortuga? I _don't_ know about you, but I sure as _hell_ do!"

"Nah, you go ahead I want to sit here for a few minute's." Martin said as he pulled away from Ben, walked towards the edge of the cliff, and stood looking at the scenery.

Ben went to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he quickly turned at the same time as Chris and saw Stone get up and grab a rock before running towards Martin. Martin _didn't_ see him, he raced towards him with the rock raised, scared both Ben and Chris called out to him warning him of Stone's attack, Martin turned just in time. Stone couldn't stop himself and even with Martin trying to stop him Stone fell off the edge and hit the rocks before going under the water. Martin starred down at the water a mix of emotion's running through him, he had _wanted_ Stone _gone_ since Chris died and now that he was, he _should_ be happy, but all he felt was _numb_. Chris and Ben joined Martin at the edge, one on either side of him no one saying anything until Martin did.

"It's…it's _over_! He's _gone_!" Martin said quietly.

"Come on Martin let's go back to the Tortuga." Ben said gently.

"Yeah, let's go." Martin agreed, as the three of them turned and headed back to the ship.

Later that evening, Martin sat outside the Tortuga by himself on a rock Aviva had taken care of his injuries, and Ben's and now he had time to think about what had happened. As he sat there, he felt Chris sit beside him, neither spoke for a while until Chris spoke.

"You've been out here by yourself for awhile now, you _okay_?"

"I _don't_ know Chris…I don't know _what_ I'm supposed to be feeling right now! Ever since you died, getting _revenge_ on Stone was all I _wanted_, I thought of _nothing_ else! When I was hitting him, it _never_ felt any better you know? The pain and guilt were _still_ there and _no_ matter how hard I hit him, it _wouldn't_ make it better!" Martin said quietly.

"_Guilt_? What _guilt_ Martin?" Chris asked gently.

"The _guilt_ I've been carrying with me _everyday_ since you died! I'm your older brother Chris, it's my _responsibility_ to keep you safe…and I _failed_ you! I stood by and watched you _die_!" Martin said as he began to pace, his tear's falling silently.

"You've _blamed_ yourself for my death since that day? Martin I had _no_ idea…what happened that night _wasn't_ your fault; you _couldn't_ have done anything _different_!"

"So everyone _keep's_ telling me! It _doesn't_ take the pain and guilt away though!"

"Martin, only _you_ can forgive yourself, but I've _never_ blamed you! I love you bro, and I was _lucky_ to have you as an older brother!" Chris said sadly, as his tear's fell silently too.

"Chris, I miss you _everyday_! I…I _don't_ think I'm _strong_ enough to do this _alone_!"

"Martin, you're _never_ truly alone! You have Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, and Ben, they're your family _don't_ push them away!"

"I _don't_ want to say goodbye baby brother!" Martin said as he stood in front of Chris.

"Then _don't_! I love you Martin!" Chris said as he hugged Martin tightly.

"I love you too Chris!"

"Martin?" Ben spoke from behind him.

"Yeah?" Martin asked as he pulled away from Chris and turned around.

"Can we…umm…talk?" Ben asked.

"I…" Martin began turning back to say something to Chris, but he wasn't there and he felt his heartache, remembering his brother's word's he turned back to Ben. "I think we _should_!"

"_Great_! Can we sit down though…I'm not used to getting attacked like that! _Truthfully_, that was my _first_ fight, and I'm hurting in place's I _didn't _even know I _had_!"

"Sure, you're _not_ the only one who got their butt handed to them today!" Martin said smiling as they sat together on a rock. "I'm getting too _old_ for this!"

"_Aw_, come on Martin you're _never_ too old to stop an _insane_ scientist from turning animal's into his army!" Ben said nudging him, making them both smile.

"Ben, I owe you an _apology_! When Chris died, I blamed myself…still do, and so I shut myself off from the world. When I rejoined the team and found you, I thought you were replacing Chris, and so I _hated_ you for it! The more time I spent with you, I knew that I _didn't_ want to train you or anything thinking you'd _quit_, and then I wouldn't have to worry about letting anything happen to _you_ either! I _never_ gave you a chance, and I'm _sorry_ Ben!" Martin said sadly.

"Martin, I'm _sorry_ too! When I came to the team, I _never_ once thought of how it would make you feel and I _should_ have! I just wanted to keep Chris' legacy alive so _badly_ that I didn't think of anyone else. I _never_ wanted to take Chris' place on the team, or in your heart's all I wanted was to be a part of something _special_ you know!"

"Well…since we're _both_ sorry, I say we forgive, forget, and move on huh?"

"I agree!" Ben said smiling as he hugged Martin.

"You know…I think I heard somewhere that exercise after injury help's with healing?"

"Oh?" Ben asked unsure where he was going with it.

"Well, I haven't used my Creature suit in awhile and was thinking of taking it out for some exercise! Want to _join_ me?" Martin asked as he stood smirking.

"You know what? I think _I_ heard that somewhere too?" Ben said smirking too.

"I also heard that having a _race_ is good for an injury too!" Martin said smiling as they took out their disc's and began looking through them until they picked the one they wanted. "So, you _up_ for a little race?"

"You're on '_Blue Boy_'! Get ready to eat my _dust_!" Ben said smiling as they activated their suit's and began racing. "Catch me if you _can_!" Ben yelled as he ran off.

Chris watched them sadly, he was _glad_ Martin was finally letting Ben in, but part of him was sad knowing he'd _never_ be able to return to Martin. He could be happy now, knowing his brother would be okay one day, with the help of their friend's! He watched Martin for a few minute's longer, before he sadly said his goodbyes; he then turned and began walking away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Martin who had caught up with Ben, and was now passing him, he smiled sadly before he turned around and walked away disappearing as he did.

**THE END!**


End file.
